


Goodnight Sweet Danny

by vidaleeleeluv (Vidaleeleeluv)



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidaleeleeluv/pseuds/vidaleeleeluv
Summary: Max has been in love with Danny for quite some time. When the black ranger sneaks off in the middle of the night, Max follows him and sees a treat!





	Goodnight Sweet Danny

Danny turned over to his side, well into his sleep cycle. His cotton pajamas shifted as he moved, revealing the golden brown skin of his abdomen. Max watched him as he slept, noting the masculine shape of his thighs through the material. Danny was such a gentle giant. So big and so strong. There was so much power within his mountain of muscle and yet so much kindness and sensitivity within his soul.  
You’d never think that such a powerhouse would be so timid and shy. That a man so big and toned would be afraid to talk to girls. And yet Max found himself constantly coaching his best friend when it came to the opposite sex. Which was pretty ironic considering the truth. Because while Danny was pining over a woman that he could most likely have with just a little bit of confidence, Max was pining over Danny.  
He’d known it the second he’d met the big Latino. Towering over him, he should have been intimidated but Danny held no aggressive bone in his body. He was sweet and caring almost innocent in that full grown body. And nobody made Max hotter.  
He scooted closer, grateful that they’d decided to camp out tonight. It meant he could get close to Danny without arousing suspicion. No creaking bed or cots to separate them. Nothing standing in his way.  
He reached over to the front of Danny’s pants. The warmth of male flesh greeted him.  
“What are you dreaming about Buddy?”  
He squeezed, eliciting a soft groan from his sleeping friend. Awakening another part of his sleeping friend.  
“There we go.”  
Danny’s erection was immediate. Through the soft stripped cotton it protruded as an oak sprung forth from nature’s soil. Max marveled at it. What did it look like under the pj pants he wondered. Was it thick like Danny’s arms? Long? Circumcised? From the look of the lump in his pants it was clear that Danny was definitely packing. There was no Vienna sausage at this fest.  
Max groped him again, feeling the girth of his man-meat. Well that answered two of his questions. Now there was the matter of circumcision. Most guys were circumcised, in North America anyway but Danny’s family was from Brazil. Who knew the customs down there? Well, there was only one way to find out.  
Keeping a close eye on Danny, he let his fingers catch the top of the waist band. He then slowly slid it downward. Anticipation riding his senses, he took a look down to see a pair of black boxers. Carefully he took that band and scooted both down together.  
The first thing he noticed was the trail of dark hair, just below Danny’s belly button, leading down to a thick patch below. From that thicket sprouted a fat brown rod of delicious dick. Max almost came at the sight. It was even better than he’d fantasized.  
He took a moment to take in the treasure. Wow, so this was what Danny was working with? If Kendall only knew what she was missing! If Danny only knew what he had! The man was pure perfection. Max stared down at the hard rod, wondering. What would it feel like inside him? What would it taste like?  
For starters it was too big to fit in his mouth all the way. And if it were going up his ass? The thought both frightened and excited him. Still, he knew that no matter what Danny would be gentle with him. He’d never hurt him. If he could ever be into him. Danny was straight. He not only liked girls, but he was practically in love with one. He’d probably never get over Kendall. And he’d never get into Max.  
“Just this once. Give me this just this once.”  
He freed Danny’s cock into the night, then took it into his hand. Circumcised. Well how about that. He began to stroke him.  
Danny’s skin was hot in his fist. He observed as he worked him, admiring the hardness that grew even harder. What he wouldn’t give for that hardness to be his. All his. As he stroked, Max was aware of his own erection throbbing inside his pants. He wished he could rub it up against his friend’s flesh. His lips.  
Danny groaned in his sleep.  
It would be awesome if he did wake, discovered what was happening to him and realized that he not only liked it but he wanted more of it from Max. It was a fantasy he’d had among many others. That Danny would decide that he was the only one for him. All thoughts of Kendall and any other girl would cease. Of course that would never happen.  
The slit at the tip of Danny’s cock began to glisten, precum oozing its way out. The sight made Max’s dick twitch. This was too much, he had to touch himself. With his free hand, Max reached for his own.  
“Mmm.”  
Danny was shifting again, this time on his back. Max quickly pulled away, afraid that he might wake. For a full minute he held himself, awaiting Danny’s next action. When he didn’t move, Max reached for his dick again.  
A tiny pearl string was now leaking onto Danny’s belly. Max allowed it, the vision turning him on all the more. He couldn’t wait to see what Danny could do once the big one came. He began working him again. This was totally risky but as hard a sleeper as his best friend was, Max was sure that it was worth it. He’d certainly spent enough time watching him to know what signs to look for when Danny was ready to wake.  
For starters, his breathing would quiet. There was something about a deep sleep that changed his whole tempo. Max would know when it got too light. He’d roll back to his blanket and play possum. Danny would think that his state of undress had been his own doing, movements made in his sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d made a move while unconscious.  
Of course that meant that he would have to stifle his curiosity to taste Danny’s fat brown cock. Waking up to a wet dick would definitely tip him off.  
Max nearly jumped out of his skin when Danny murmured something in his sleep. His reaction involuntarily caused his hand to tighten, thus squeezing Danny’s dick. Danny’s pelvis jerked upward as he cried out. Alarmed, Max shot back to his blanket, throwing the cover over himself just as Danny bolted up to a sitting position. There Max lied silent, frozen, his eyes slammed shut.  
Danny was quiet, but he was definitely awake. There was a shifting of fabric, most likely Danny’s blanket. And the heavy breath of a man startled out of his sleep. Max waited. When he heard more shifting he took a chance and opened his eye just a smidgen. Danny was still sitting up on the pallet he’d made. He’d readjusted his pants, but the protrusion inside remained.  
He watched Danny run his hand down his face, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He wasn’t wearing his glasses. That gave Max an advantage. Even if he looked his way he might not see Max’s half opened eyes. Almost on cue Danny glanced around his surroundings, including in Max’s direction. Max could see the confusion on his face.  
Poor big sexy Danny.  
When he didn’t find anything Danny took in a deep breath and exhaled. But he didn’t lie back down. Instead he surveyed the arousal in his lap. What was he planning to do with it, Max asked himself. Time would tell. A thrill of excitement filled him as he imagined Danny taking it into his hands and jacking off right there. What he wouldn’t give to see that.  
To his disappointment, however, Danny did no such thing. Instead he reached over to the cooler and found his glasses. When he took another look around, Max had to shut his eyes. He kept them closed until he heard movement. Max opened them in time to catch Danny heading into the woods.  
Where was he going?  
He waited until the coast was clear to follow after. Had it been Cole or Taylor he’d been following he might have stood no chance. Cole had been raised in the jungle and could hear his steps a mile away. Taylor was just too damn anal. Not that Danny wasn’t a great ranger in his own right. He just probably wasn’t in a clear state of mind right now.  
He found Danny not far from the campsite just as he dipped into a cave. As before, Max waited before following after. Once inside he quietly felt his way forward. He didn’t stop until he heard the breathing.  
Danny?  
He carefully peeked around the corner to find his love, resting against the wall, his fat cock in his hand. Danny didn’t notice that he was there. Max watched in amazement as Danny stroked himself, groaning with pleasure. There was an opening directly above where Danny sat, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the place. Max remained in the shadows, watching and wanting.  
Danny had opened his shirt. His pants were at his ankles. His head rested backward, chin to the sky. And in his hand his massive erection stood. Max reached into his own pants and grabbed a hold of his dick. He stared at Danny touching himself, imagining that they’d switched places. That he was touching Danny and that Danny was touching him. The fantasy was filling.  
_Yes Danny. Touch me, Danny._  
Danny breathed, wrapped in his pleasure. Max watched his face, the expression of rapture written across it. This was what he wanted. To see Danny in this state, pure and carnal. He only wished that he could join him.  
With his right hand Danny continued to jerk his cock, his left fingers finding his nipple. Danny then pinched and grunted. Max breathed out along with him. Already he could feel himself getting closer. More precum glinted from Danny’s tip in the moonlight. Judging by his sounds he was as well.  
In the silence of the night flesh happy sounds echoed in the cave, courtesy of Danny fervently working his wood. His muscles tensed in his chest and abs as he drew closer and closer to that moment of bliss. Max was close as well.  
When Danny licked his full lips Max felt his balls tighten. He was beyond turned on, he was supercharged. If Danny didn’t come soon he’d beat him to the punch. He watched Danny lift his pelvis upward, never halting his stride. Yea, Danny was close too. The way he’d worked him back at the campsite had set him up to pop.  
Again Danny grunted and Max noticed his stroke speeding up. A sheen of sweat now decorated his forehead and even down his chest.  
“Mmm!”  
Danny muttered an explicative as his breathing became heavier. Heavier, heavier. Max increased his stroke to match. In his mind he imagined taking Danny’s rock hard nipple onto his tongue and giving it a tiny nibble. Just enough to make Danny scream. God he sounded sexy when he groaned in pleasure. When he made those noises like the strong bison spirit inside. Max was so close now he was going to bust.  
_Come on Danny, don’t make me wait._  
Danny’s jaw dropped open then to release a noise that sent Max over. Thickets of hot white liquid shot in the air as Danny cursed in two different languages. Cum splattered the wall behind him, some landing on his chest and rolling down his abdomen. Danny was completely lost in orgasm.  
Max bit into his fist to keep from crying out when he came at the sight. Just seeing Danny lose control, lose himself sent jerks through Max’s dick, spurting his semen about. He imagined his dick deep inside Danny’s ass as he came, hot flesh surrounding him and gobbling up his seed. His climax only intensified.  
Danny was still shooting; there was plenty to unload from his fat brown cannon. Max knew for a fact that Danny hadn’t been with a woman in a long time. Not since his very first time back in school. The details of which Danny hadn’t shared. Even still he was amazed at the length of Danny’s climax, at the amount of cum he was spurting all over himself.  
When Danny finally finished, Max was already tucking himself back into his pants. He watched quietly as Danny removed his shirt and began to clean himself. He hoped Danny might miss a spot. That he could see a glob on his shoulder later tonight as he slept. But Danny was pretty thorough.  
After cleaning himself, Danny crumpled his night shirt and tucked it away in a crevice. Max was surprised to see that he’d had no trouble finding it. Like he’d been here, done this plenty of times before. The idea had him ready to go all over again. But he couldn’t afford to stand by. If he wanted to keep his actions a secret he’d have to make it back to camp before Danny did. Which meant he’d better get a move on.  
Danny was fixing his pants now. Max managed to steal one last peek at his cock before he tucked it away. Even soft it was a sight to behold. How he wished that one day Danny would allow him to behold it. On that note, Max quickly backed out of the cave and hurried back to the campsite. There he tucked under his blanket and waited.  
He didn’t close his eyes until he heard Danny approaching. Then he listened as Danny climbed back under his own covers and set his glasses on top of the cooler. At that moment he half opened his eyes for a final view of his friend for the night. Danny was shirtless, his bare golden brown shoulders visible over the blanket. He lied on his back, staring up at the sky before finally closing his eyes. Max imagined leaning over then and kissing his full lips.  
_Good night sweet Danny. You’ll never know how I love you._


End file.
